tdinsanityfandomcom-20200213-history
Noah
'''Noah, labeled The Know-It All,''' '''was one of the twenty-two contestants who competed on Total Drama Island:Insanity! He was a member of the Killer Bass. During his time on the island he was notable for his infamous rivalry with Steven, which would ultimately result in his elimination. Biography Like the other twenty-one campers, Noah is introduced in "Not So Famous Campers - Part 1 ". Right away Noah is shown to have a high intelect when he reveals he can understand everything Vittoria is saying, as well as being able to speak fluent Italian, French , German , Spanish, and some Japense. This immediatly impresses Nourhan , who he tells has a beautiful smile in Spanish as soon as she arrives. Later, when Doug arrives, he tells him that he doesn't look all that smart. This is in response to his comment about him being a 4.0 student. Noah can be seen linking arms with Haley , Henry , and Nourhan in the group photo. Later in the episode Noah is placed on the Killer Bass , much to his delight. Noah is last seen overlooking the cliff side at the end of the episode. In "Not So Famous Campers - Part 2 " , Noah causes immediate conflict when he attempts to take leadership of his team. After Jonathon objects to this, Noah confesses in the confessional booth that he finds Jonathon's negative energy aggravating. Not too long after, he is told to pipe shut by Jonathon after translating something Vittoria had said. Noah once again translates something Vittoria says on his way down the cliff, impressing Nourhan once again. When conflict breaks out during the second part of the challenge, Noah tells everyone to calm down but is told to shut up by Steven . After this brief altercation, Noah than warns Steven not to mess with him because he is a black belt. Although Nourhan is in awe, this annoys Steven further who begins to openly mock Noah for his constant bragging. Once the Bass discover that Matt has mis led them, Noah exclaims that he could've done a better job leading them because he used to be a wilderness troop. Later on when yet another altercation breaks out, Noah begins to translate something Vittoria. Steven interupts him, however, and begins to punch Noah repeatdly for his outstandish behaviour. After the Killer Bass lose the challenge, Noah sides with Nathalie on wanting to vote out Jonathon that night. He than proceeds to elect himself as leader in an attempt to "unify" his team , or so he says. After Kimi says that Noah should the one being voted off, he changes his mind and says that he thinks that Steven should be the one to go. With the help of Nourhan, Noah persuades Matt and Sarah to vote with him and is convinced that Vittoria will do the same since nobody else can understand him. In the end, however, Steven's side prevails, shocking Noah who thought he had the numbers to vote out the afformentioned that night. In "Attenzione: La Fine è Vicina " , Noah is first seen telling Nourhan that she looks beautiful and letting Steven know that if he needs someone to talk to he can to him, because he was once a certified counselor. After Noah guesses that the thirty kilometer run and the feast were simply obstacles put in the campers way to make them more tired for the Awake-A-Thon, he prides himself on being called intuitive. Chris than sarcastically tells Noah he will recieve a gold star. Regardless of all of his self proclaimed skills, Noah is one of the first campers to fall asleep in that days challenge. Later on when he awakens, he calls Nourhan beautiful again and asks her how she slept, to which she replies "good". During the feud between Sarah and Kelly after they lose the challenge, Noah sides with Kelly , saying that Sarah shouldn't be talking with members from the opposing team . Regardless of this fact, Kelly is voted out anyways, much to Noah and Nourhan's astonishment. As Kelly leaves the island, the two salute their fallen comrad and applaud her gameplay. In "These Balls Are On Fire! " , Noah states that he knows that Steven is playing a dirty game, and the only way to stay safe is to assert his leadership and prove how valuable he is to the team . To do this he refuses to participate in the challenge after his attempts to lead his team in the dodgeball game fail due to Steven's objections. While everyone else competes in that days challenge, Noah convinces Nourhan to break into Chef's kitchen and steal food so that the two can prepare a picnick on the beach. Although Nourhan is hesitant, he reassures her by telling her that as her friend , he wouldn't do anything that could potentially harm her. In the confessional booth Noah reveals that this was just a tactic used to reassure that Nourhan will do whatever he says because he needs allies to vote out Steven before he is taken out himself. While the two are eating on the dock, Steven approaches them and apologizes for what he says, admitting they need Noah to contribute in the challenge or they will lose. A satisfied Noah agrees to participate. Noah than leads his team to victory after discovering that Brooke is a skilled dodgeball player. Later that night, however, Steven and Noah have a brief altercation in which Noah tells Steven he will be voted out at the next Campfire Ceremony. Steven denies this , however, and points out that nobody is on his side and it is Noah who will be in danger if the Killer Bass lose. When Noah realizes this , he becomes worried. The self proclaimed genuis than stays up all night trying to think of a plan, which he does by the time morning comes around. In "Going Up In Flames " , Noah is desperate to gain allies and makes various efforts to do so. He starts by saving a small bird that flew into his jew fro, becoming more likable in Nathalie's eyes in the process. After this, he agrees to teach a distraught Vittoria english literature so she can write home to her english speaking boyfriend, Giafranco. Although he hesitant to do so at first, he agrees when Vittoria promises him her legiance in return. Later in the day, Noah comforts Nourhan who is confiding in him about all the struggles she endured growing up in America after being born in Eygept. He lets her know that he finds it fascinating that she grew up in another country, and that she is a lot more than a freaky eygeptian girl to him, regardless of what other's brought her up to believe. He than goes on to call her smart, beautifu, and loyal. He than tells her not to shy away from the world because she's scared of all the things it has to offer, because she is strong enough to conquer all these things. Their conversation eventually leads to a passionate kiss between the two, which Jonathon witnesses through a pair of binoculars. During the talent show, however, Steven wedges distrust between the two by making it look like Noah wrote that Nourhan was an eygeptian freak who he flirts with to gain an upperhand in the game and that everyone on his team is an arrogant fool. Noah immediatly becomes suspicious after realizing that the diary appears to be in his hand writing. It's revealed that Vittoria hatched a plan to have him teach her literature so she could forge his handwriting in the diary that Kimi stole off screen. Vittoria knew what to write in the diary because of what Jonathon told her he witnessed while at the dock earlier that day. steven than read it aloud to cause a rift between Noah and the other members of the Killer Bass. Although Noah tried to convince his fellow team mates that Vittoria and Steven were lieing and were the ones behind it all, he was unsucessful in doing so. After being voted out that night, a tearful Noah turned to Nourhan and told her that he felt different around her because he would always speak to her with his heart and not his mind, telling her everything he said was genuine. He than tells her to remember this before heading down the dock of shame and boarding the boat of losers. Voting History } |} Relationships *During his time on the island , Noah developed a close friendship with Nourhan. This friendship later developed into a relationship in "These Balls are on Fire! " This relationship, however, ended one episode later when she voted to eliminate him. *Noah had an infamous rivalry with Steven during his five episode run. This rivalry ultimately resulted in his elimination. Trivia *Noah is the only other camper, other than Vittoria, to speak a language other than English. **He speaks fluent Italian, Spanish, German, French, and for the most part Japenese. *He has a black belt. *He was once a wilderness troop. *He is a certified counselor. *He is trained in the first aid of animals. *He, along with Nourhan, are the first two contestants to have a showmance in "Total Drama: Insanity!" history. **Together, the two share the first on screen kiss in "Total Drama: Insanity!" history. *He's one of the few contestants who's race is currently known. **He's jewish. *Regardless of the fact that he attended three campfire ceremonies, Noah has never voted in the majority. Category:Characters Category:Killer Bass